GTA5 Perfect pitch
by creepycentaur
Summary: Trevors in need of help when he, a giant group of aliens and the two sisters controlling him go into a horrifying spiral. this is a parody creepypasta story, visit my page for more like it from other games, enjoy guys :) and thanks o much for your time.


The Perfect Pitch by Marilyn Walton Written June6/2015

It was a normal day, i went downstairs to see that my younger sister was playing GTA5.  
I was a little concerned, wondering if the game was to violent for her, even if she was mature enough to not be influenced by its level of violence and humor.

But i kinda just stood in confusion for about 20 mins watching her just drive around the world, she wasn't doing anything else in the game, just driving.  
She would laugh every time she crashed her car.  
So i wasn't very scared of her enjoying the more "inappropriate" parts of the game.

My sister usually plays this game everyday, sometimes for like, an hour at a time, i couldn't believe how much she played this game.

Normally i get on her about the time she spends playing video games but today i was to tired from playing so much call of duty last night, in just one night i was doing so well i got to the highest rank i could be.  
But i made a sacrifice to be tired in the morning.  
Oh well,

I told my sister to do something interesting, instead of just driving around, it was making me bored and i was starting to get irritated.  
My sister kept playing, ignoring me despite me trying to be polite.  
I once again said it, please play something more interesting and less boring then just driving around the world.  
And once again she just kept driving around ignoring me, i looked over to see she was wearing these giant skull headphones.

A sigh came over me that she wasn't just treating me like dirt, but i was still annoyed by the situation.  
I took the headphones off my sister's head and asked her again if she could please do something else in the game but drive around.

She explained to me that the only fun thing to do, the heist, wasn't working, as our internet had been down for a few days.  
I asked her, "so no online either?" And she replied telling me no.

I grew anxious, i guess my sister could tell by the glare in my eye.  
She told me that she could play story mode, where there would be cutscenes, and more then just her driving around.  
I kinda asked her to please play that mode.

She looked a bit irritated herself and playing as Michael, she proceeded to go to the next part in the story.  
She had to chase some american idol host guy around in her car, and i grew angry.  
I told her i thought there was gonna be more then driving, she told me there was more then driving but some driving too.

I told her if i had to watch her drive around for one more minute that i was gonna throw her xbox out the window.  
I never felt more serious in my life.  
My sister pressed down on the d-pad and the option to play as other characters showed up.  
My sister looked shocked and i grew confused.  
I asked her what was wrong and she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Trevors unlocked" she whispered.  
What? Who's that? I asked her.

She tried to explain to me that she shouldn't be able to play as this character at this point in the game.  
Guess she knew more then me, she played the game the whole way before, but the data got deleted since i need to make room to play my assassin's creed game i kinda deleted her data.

I said, "so? Maybe its just a glitch" and laughed it off, telling her to be thankful not all her data was gone after all.  
I told her to go ahead and play him since her character was busy driving and being boring.

She brushed the incident off and was kinda happy she got to play as her favorite character without having to wait for him.  
She went ahead and started the game up with trevor.  
When the game loading for his gameplay he was laying on the ground, motionless, just out in the middle of a busy street.  
My sister and i were just waiting for something to happen, i understood that a little animation happens when you switch characters, so i was waiting for this one to make its point before my sis could play.

But trevor just kinda kept laying there, not doing anything, the people in game kinda just walked by saying normal stuff they would say if you walked close to them, stuff like, get the hell away from me, or eww get away weird, just stuff like that.  
But i heard some more disturbing comments from people who walked by, some said, he deserved what he got, or stuff like i hope he and his friends burn in hell.  
Kinda weird, since trevor had still yet to get up.

My sister went to switch characters again going away from trevor and back to Michael. I guess she was trying to fix the problem if it were a glitch or something, but i did not wanna see her play in the damn car again.  
I ripped the controller from her hand and went back to trevor.

I had no patience for driving gameplay anymore even if my sister thought it would help the trevor issue.  
She got angry at me but i ignored her, and proceeded to go back to playing as trevor.  
Trevor was on the ground like before, but this time he moved around a little and after a few seconds he stood up, and the camera went back to normal as apposed to being cinematic like it normally is while watching the selected characters animation.

I gave my sister back the controller and told she was inpatient and all she had to do was wait a bit longer till he stood up.  
My sister took the controller with a bit of force and began to play as trevor.  
She looked confused, i asked her what was wrong, and she said it was weird, because there were marks all around the map telling her where to go.  
I didn't get it so much and she could tell.

She told me there were storyline waypoints for every one of trevor's story missions in the game on the map at once.  
I was kinda started by such a glitch. I told her she may wanna get a different copy of the game since this one was acting a bit off.

She hesitated at the thought since the game was still expensive.  
My sis went on to do one of her fav missions from trevor's story, it was called, 'Trevor Phillip's Industries' a mission where trevor apparently fights off hordes of gangsters with some really good guns the game gives you for that mission.  
But upon reaching the waypoint my sister noticed something a bit off, now wherever she turned, there were these giant alien spaceships in the sky.  
I told her that those were pretty cool and asked if the next mission involved you getting abducted.  
But my sister freaked, i asked her what was wrong and she didn't answer me, instead in her awe she walked trevor right under one of the ships, looking up she saw some writing on the under side of the spaceship, giant red letters appeared before her eyes.  
The spelled out 'take your vessel and burn in hell you wench'  
Write after she read that out loud trevor in the game said, "you wont be taking me anywhere you damn extraterrestrial"  
My sis grew super freaked, she told me something didn't feel right, that this never happens in the game and that she should probably just restart the system.  
But i thought what was happening was pretty cool and told her to keep playing.

She gave a nervous sounding sigh and continued to play,  
Trevor was now walking towards some random spot, surprised, my sister looked at me and then back at the screen. She told me she wasn't moving trevor, i suggested maybe it was a glitched cute scene misplaced to show up now for some reason.

Trevor walked up to that random spot, which turned out to be a door on the ground, trevor opened it up revealing a whole in the ground, suddenly a bunch of aliens jumped out of the multiple spaceships in the sky and landed on the ground in front of trevor, they all had these nasty looking weapons, blunt objects or random kitchen machines like a mixer or kettle, all the weapons were covered in blood and rust, it really was a terrifying sight, my sister shirked, begging trevor to go through the door in the ground as fast as he could.

Trevor did just that, as he jumped through the door he said "anything for you sweetheart".  
Which was weird, he had no reason to say it, so it kinda looked like he was saying it to my sister.  
The door closed behind trevor making wherever he landed pitch black.  
Suddenly all the lights in my house turned off, my sister and i screamed, there wasn't even any light from the tv since trevor jumped in that hole, i took the controller from my sister and to,d her to go and turn the lights back on, she was in shock and left the room quickly to try and find the power switch, she yelled to me that a breaker must have blown and that she would have to go to the basement to reset the lights, she took her phone out and used it as a flashlight.  
I kinda just sighed whatever and messed with the controller, trying to entertain myself i was trying to look for what to do next on the game, like i said before i don't know much about the game so i don't really know if the game was glitching out and if there really was something i could do to progress.  
I knew i was moving around cuz i could hear footsteps coming from the game, i quickly grew bored and annoyed trying to find an exit.  
After about a minute of blindly walking around i threw the controller onto the ground and yelled for my sister to hurry up with the lights.  
Suddenly i heard trevor began to speak, "now that theres only sinners left in this room, the world be finally be clean"

Was he talking about himself? I wondered if he was looking at anything to have said that too in the game, i heard more footsteps, which freaked me out since i didn't have the controller anymore.  
I heard trevor now screaming, and a pounding sound so violent i could swear it was coming from behind me.  
Over and over as if something was murdering him with no remorse trevor yelled in pain, it sounded as if he started to drown in his own blood with his yells now replaced by sound of spit and gurgling.

Finally something interesting happened i thought to myself.  
My xbox turned off, and tv shut down.  
I cursed the glitching game for being the fault of my systems possibly breaking.  
Suddenly i heard footsteps behind me and called out for my sister, but with no reply my patience dwindled, in angry i threatened her that if she were to try and startle me i was gonna punch her lights out.

Next thing i knew, some blunt object was thrown and against my head, i blacked out, must have been even harder then it felt at the time, because i never got up.

Im writing this from beyond the grave, i still have some physical force for whatever reason, and I'm using this time with this ability to try and warn anybody who plays GTA5, to not play as Trevor.


End file.
